


i'm serious, my eyes say that i like you

by orphan_account



Series: now i can tell you i want to love you [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Do you really mean it?" Jeonghan asked nervously, frowning and playing with his hands anxiously. He looked up suddenly, startled by the sound of the pretty boy's laugh (which was just as cute and adorable as the boy himself)."I'm serious, my eyes say that I like you." Jeonghan felt a blush creeping up his cheeks, and the boy in front of him grinned even more brightly before leaning forward in his seat and pressing a small kiss to the corner of Jeonghan's lips.





	i'm serious, my eyes say that i like you

**Author's Note:**

> this one-shot is dedicated to sluttycheol on tumblr for her dedication to the bottom!cheol cult and for loving the shy!han au as much as i did. i hope you like it~

Jeonghan wasn't sure why exactly he had agreed to this.

Coming to school without his friends by his side was one thing: He could walk through the halls like a normal person and go to his classes without so much as a perjury. But sitting alone in the cafeteria was a problem. A big one. Especially since Jeonghan's social anxiety was strong and he had gotten irremediably used to his friends comforting warmth by his side, talking to him, making him laugh and forget that he was in a cafeteria full of people who were probably judging him harshly. It wasn't that his friends had ditched him. They were aware that Jeonghan didn't do well on his own and would never leave the boy by himself if they could help it. But out of the five people who usually sat with him, three were busy and two were sick and Jeonghan didn't happen to have any more friends than those who sat with him and even without his anxiety getting in the way, people were afraid of him for whatever reason. He had heard the whispers behind his back, how could he not when people talked as if they wanted him to hear. 'He looks so badass today' they would say, 'such a bad boy'. But Jeonghan wasn't exactly a bad boy. Sure, he would wear leather jackets from time to time and had piercings and tattoos, but leather jackets were a common wear these days, his piercings were mostly for the fashion purpose and his tattoos were things he considered important and never wanted to forget; he suffered from anxiety and was too shy and introverted to try and make friends and also had the 'biggest, dumbest crush in Choi Seungcheol' - Wonwoo's words, not his -, school's self-proclaimed 'bunny prince' and the biggest sweetheart anyone could have ever met. He was loved by many and hated for others but all that mattered for Jeonghan was his beautiful face and the fact that the chances of them meeting were slim. The only person in his group of friends who was the slightest bit close to Seungcheol were both Joshua and Wonwoo and he had already begged both of them to not say a word, not wanting to embarrass himself and be rejected.

Everything was perfectly fine at first, he had grabbed his lunch peacefully and had sat at his usual table, by the corners of the school's cafeteria and hidden from his friends. He ate slowly, savouring the food and silently thanking every good soul out there for allowing such a great cooker to work at their institution, but he started growing restless as his clock ticked and the minutes started passing. He felt empty without someone by his side and without noticing he had started bouncing his leg up and down. Joshua had promised to call him at lunch to check in on him and to make him some company but fifteen minutes had already passed and the ringtone he had set for him still hadn't sounded. _Maybe he had forgotten_ , Jeonghan tried to reason with himself, but the thought only made uneasiness crawl up his spine, setting in his lungs heavily and causing his breath to pick up its pace. He immediately started reassuring himself that the younger boy would never forget something so important, holding the can of cola tightly and doing the breathing exercises like Joshua had taught them.

He jumped nearly half a foot in the air when he saw someone's tray of food landing on the table, the sound startling him. He looked up from the tray to the person who had dropped it there, eyes widening upon realising the figure standing in front of him was no other than Choi Seungcheol, looking a mixture between sheepish and concerned.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," he started softly and slowly as if he were talking to a child. It reminded him of Joshua in a way and the thought of him had Jeonghan sulking again, eyes refusing to meet the beautiful person in front of him, instead focused on the patterns of the tray. "But you seemed to be really lonely and- Were you expecting someone else?"

The question caught him by surprise and Jeonghan rushed to shake his head, denying the statement.

"N-No," he responded truthfully. "My friends are busy or sick and couldn't sit with me today."

Seungcheol smiled at his answer as if it pleased him that Jeonghan was sitting alone.

"Well, then, can I sit with you?" The boy asked, looking down at him with bright eyes and a grin plastered on his face.

"Is this a bet or something?" Jeonghan blurted out, on the verge of breaking down. He didn't understand why the older boy wanted to sit with him today when his friends were clearly sitting at his usual table, whispering behind their hands and eyeing them from afar. Jeonghan tucks a few strands of hair behind his ear nervously, squirming under the heavy gazes of the boy's friends. He clenched his hands into tight fists in order to conceal how much they were shaking. There were tears welling up in his eyes and he was trying very hard not to make his voice waver. He didn't think Seungcheol would do something like that, but apparently, he had thought wrong.

"What?" Seungcheol was taken aback by the question, eyes following Jeonghan's gaze only to notice that his friends had taken it upon themselves to whisper frantically the moment Seungcheol left the table. All except for Jihoon who had decided to sit far away from them, disgust clear on his face. "Oh, no, they're just excited because I'm talking to my crush."

"I didn't- I didn't know you had a crush," Jeonghan whispered, his stomach churning unpleasantly, now refusing to meet the older boy's stare. He tried his tears away, eyes fixated on his clenched fists as he wished for one of his friends to suddenly come and save him from his misery - preferably Wonwoo or Minghao, who could make anyone within a ten feet radio shrink just by glancing at them -, but it seemed as if the universe wanted him to suffer as much as possible and neither of his requests happened. The blond sniffed quietly, shoulders shaking as a few stray tears falling on his clenched fists. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-"

He felt a warm pair of hands lifting his face up, forcing him to make eye contact with the blurry figure next to him.

"Hannie, look at me," they murmured. Jeonghan swore he could see Seungcheol watching him worriedly from the corner of his eye. "Take a deep breath for me." Jeonghan obeyed without a second thought, rapid heartbeat slowing a few beats as he repeated the process."You're doing so well, Hannie. Good boy."

Seungcheol badly wanted to ask if they were dating, but he kept his mouth shut to avoid causing any more trouble. Instead, he softly uncurled the boy's hand, stifling a gasp at the blood pouring from the moon-shaped cuts in his palms, clear indication of how hard he had been pressing his nails against the skin. He looked up at Wonwoo questioningly and the younger shook his head softly.

"Hannie, do you want to go somewhere else?" Wonwoo asked, already standing up to take his discarded book bag and sling it over his shoulders. He slowly helped Jeonghan stand up when the boy nodded, deciding it would be easier to simply carry him when the blond nearly toppled over. "Come on, I'm going to give you a piggyback ride."

Jeonghan nodded sluggishly, settling himself into the younger's back and wrapping his arms around his neck, careful not to choke him. He was starting to feel the usual fatigue starting to kick in and he was nearly half asleep when they reached the nurse's office. He still had obvious tear tracks drying in his cheeks and his hands were still numb, but at least his breathing had regulated and his heart wasn't about to spring from his chest. The nurse was already busy with another student but Jeonghan's eyes were already slipping shut. The last thing he could hear was the sound of Wonwoo's stressed voice.

"Xu Minghao, did you beat someone up again?"

* * *

The first thing Jeonghan felt when he woke up was a pair of cold hands laced with his and that there was someone else on the bed with him, slowly running their fingers through his hair. He opened his eyes blearily, looking up to meet Wonwoo's eye. The latter gave him a gentle smile and patted his cheek softly, before getting up from the infirmary bed, completely ignoring Jeonghan's pout. He heard someone giggling shyly, giving Jeonghan a bright grin when he turned to him, confused, letting out another laugh when the younger's cheeks bloomed a light red, upon noticing it was Seungcheol who was holding his hands. He was about to ask what he was doing there with him, holding his hands when there were still classes he had to take but the door to the infirmary opened, the nurse stepping in and greeting them. He made quick work of doing the regular checkup and after he made sure Jeonghan was feeling well, he gave the younger boy a kind smile and a pat on the knee, reminding him not to overwork himself. The blond nodded shyly, jumping down from the infirmary bed. He thanked the older man with a quiet 'thanks, Yixing-ssi' before walking out of the familiar place he had visited many times that year, Seungcheol following him quietly. He looked like he wanted to say something and was just about to open his mouth when Jeonghan was trapped in a hug with Joshua, the younger boy clinging to him like a lifeline. The blond man stood still for a second, surprised, before he wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, holding him tight and letting the younger hide his face in his neck, tears streaming down his face. He apologised for a million and one times, saying he hadn't meant to fall asleep and was sincerely and genuinely planning to call him, promising him that he would do his best to never repeat something like that even when Jeonghan assured him that it was fine, he wasn't going to stop being his best friends.

Seungcheol stood aside, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, being cautious to not flash anything while he did so. He shuffled to accommodate on the cold tiles, setting his bag in between his legs so he could sit cross-legged without having to worry about showing off anything under the skirt. He pulled out his phone from the skirt's pocket - He loved whoever had designed this wonderful invention -, immediately going to his KakaoTalk to update his friends, informing them why he wasn't able to leave school with them, rolling his eyes fondly when Soonyoung asked about his progress. 'Fuck progress. He had a panic attack because of me, guys.' he typed, sighing sadly. He looked up from his phone screen when he felt a presence sitting next to him, mouth starting to nibble on his backpack strap unconsciously. Jeonghan smiled shyly at him, pushing his glasses further up his nose bridge when they started to slide down. They sat in silence for a while, Seungcheol trying to find the right words to say that would show just how apologetic he was.

"I'm..." Seungcheol started to say but trailed down after a while, not sure why he had started talking when he still wasn't completely sure just what the hell he was going to say. Jeonghan didn't try to get more words out of him, simply looking at him cautiously, as if he were a rabid dog about to bite him. "I'm sorry." He settled for saying, partly because it was the easiest way to excuse himself for what he had caused. "I didn't mean to scare you or make you have a panic attack." Seungcheol frowned at that, pouting without any reason in particular. Jeonghan thought he looked cute. "And um- My friends didn't dare me to talk to you- Or they kind of did but I never pay attention to them when they say dumb things like that. I thought they were messing with me again but when I looked at you, you looked lonely and a bit sad so I decided maybe I would talk to you and would accompany you until lunch ended or something." He stopped talking for a moment, peering at Jeonghan to gauge his reaction. The younger had a surprised expression on his face as if he couldn't believe someone would talk to him willingly. "Things obviously backfired, but at least I got to meet your friends so I guess it wasn't that bad?" Seungcheol continued rambling. "And uh, I wasn't going to tell you this but I don't like keeping secrets so I guess I have to tell you in case you don't want to be friends with me after that." Or something else, Seungcheol hoped. "And the truth is... I have a crush on you. Even though we don't know each other and the one time we talked I caused a panic attack. I think started around the time you came to school with blue-ish grey hair. I had noticed you previously but I hadn't really paid much attention to you before that."

"Do you really mean it?" Jeonghan asked restlessly, frowning and playing with his hands anxiously. He looked up suddenly, startled by the sound of the pretty boy's laugh (which was just as cute and adorable as the boy himself).

"I'm serious, my eyes say that I like you." Jeonghan felt a blush creeping up his cheeks, and the boy in front of him beamed even more brightly before leaning forward in his seat and pressing a small kiss to the corner of Jeonghan's lips.

"Okay." Jeonghan laughed softly, smiling nervously restlessly at Seungcheol who was staring at him fondly. "I really like you too."

Just then, they heard footsteps coming down the hall. They both snapped their heads towards the sound, watching as Wonwoo's ominous figure appeared, followed by his boyfriend, Minghao. Jeonghan barely recalled something about the Chinese boy beating someone up, but he decided it was better if he didn't bring it up. He rolled his eyes at both of them - Jeonghan wasn't even bothered anymore, he knew the boy just wanted to go to sleep - and gestured for Jeonghan to stand up from the floor, probably because he was about to leave and Joshua would skin him alive if he found out Wonwoo had left him at school with no means to get home, before turning back on his steps, fingers interlocked with Minghao's, leaving both of them alone once again. Seungcheol looked at him with a pout on his lips, scowling cutely when Jeonghan simply chuckled and rose from the floor, expression changing instantly when Jeonghan stuck out his hand to lift the older from the ground, a grin overcoming his features.

Seungcheol motioned for Jeonghan to wait, grabbing him by the arm when he was about to leave as he began shuffling through his bag, taking out a notebook and a pen and writing down something in it, before giving it to Jeonghan with a small smile, urging him to examine the small piece of paper.

For a moment, Jeonghan couldn't believe his eyes. He hadn't expected Seungcheol to give him his number. Willingly. Out of the kindness of his heart. But he wasn't complaining. He made sure to hug Seungcheol tightly, leaving the school with a promise to text the number in his palm and the biggest smile on his face. He couldn't wait to tell his friends about this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments because they are appreciated~
> 
> if you want to request me to write something you can do it on my [tumblr](https://cute-seungcheol.tumblr.com//) or in the comments and i'll most definitely try to write them as soon as possible^^


End file.
